Jester (Oz)
The Jester is the main antagonist of the 2014 computer-animated fantasy film Legends Of Oz: Dorothy's Return. He is the manipulative brother of The Wicked Witch of the West and Wicked Witch of the East. He was voiced by , who also played The Appraiser in the same film, and Jack Frost from Disney's Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Personality The Jester is shown to be pompous, conniving, psychopathic, and ruthless. He is a baleful, deceiving, manipulative, and villainous trickster who initially stole the Wicked Witch of the West's broomstick from Emerald City. He is very sarcastic, diabolical, and intelligent, so he enjoys playing with his marinette-prisioners. One of his most odious, repugnant, and disagreeable plans is when he dominates everything and all times to have everything he wants and does whatever he wants. Biography Background When the Jester was just a young boy, he often tried to steal his sister's broom for himself. Not only that, but she also did terrible, repugnant, and abominable stuff to him. At some point, she placed a spell on him that prevents him from taking off the same outfit. Whenever he attempted to take it off, another one with different colors would appear each time. Even after her death, the spell remained intact. Story After stealing the Wicked Witch of the West's broomstick from Emerald City, the Jester was seen at his castle talking to Glinda the Good Witch. He explained that he was cursed by his sister into being unable to take off his uniform. Attaching a magic orb to the broomstick so he could use its magic, the Jester turned Glinda into a puppet and locked her up in a glass case. The Jester had winged-monkeys invading Emerald City and kidnapped Lion, Tin Man, and Scarecrow and placed them in their separate torture chambers. He changed the wooden signs, so that Dorothy and Wiser would get arrested for eating the illegal sweets. He also caused a destructive earthquake, which damaged Dainty China Country. Later, he led the gang into a huge waterfall with fake fireflies, which resulted in China Princess being broken. The Jester often abused his right-hand winged-monkey by strangling him and shrinking his wings. He even thanked Dorothy for unintentionally killing the Wicked Witch of the West out of pride. During the final battle, the Jester created a purple tornado, which would destroy anything sucked into it, intending to kill Dorothy. Dorothy was able to take his broom and break his spell, after which she saved him from being sucked in, and he respectively offered her to rule Oz with him. Dorothy refused and smashed his orb before throwing the broomstick into the tornado. At this, the Jester lost his sanity by jumping in the tornado to get the broomstick back, and both he and the tornado vanished for good. it is unknown if The Jester survived the tornado or not. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 11.49.41 AM.png|The Jester and Glinda. LegendsOfOzDR 04.jpg The Jester.png The Broomstick.jpg The Wand.jpg Videos File:Legends of Oz Dorothy Returns - Meet the Jester Jester Trivia *During the climax of the film, while he was wearing face paint, he bears a minor resemblance to The Joker from the 2008 Batman film The Dark Knight. *Presumably, he is the second main antagonist of the series to be sucked by a tornado, first being his sister the Wicked Witch of the East. Category:Contradictory Category:Power Hungry Category:Oz Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Gaolers Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Hegemony Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Control Freaks Category:Nameless Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Envious Category:Incriminators Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Suicidal Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:Evil from the Past